Et puis après tout
by MlleRose's
Summary: Oublie moi. Ça vaut mieux. T'es pas pour moi, et je suis pas pour toi.     -Je sais.


Alors voilà une petite Histoire. Je la trouve un peu banal. Mais bon .

Pour les lecteurs de ma fiction "Je te hais pour mieux t'aimer" Je suis en panne d'inspiration pour la suite. Mais le chapitre devrait arriver d'ici une quinzaine de jours si tout se passe bien. Voilà =)

Encore et toujours désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe.

* * *

**Et puis après tout...:**

Je me baladais dans les couloirs, quand j'aperçus ma sang de bourbe préférée. Je savais depuis peu qu'elle était tombée sous mon charme. Et oui, personne ne résiste à Drago Malefoy.

« -Granger ?

-Oui, Malfoy ? Dit-elle d'un ton ennuyée.

-Je me demandais un truc. Tu sais le bal de fin d'année est dans deux semaines ?

-Oui et alors ?

Même si elle feignait l'indifférence je savais, ce qu'elle espérait.

-Et ben, tu vois, je me demandais... euh tu vois on est tous les deux préfets en chef, et... tu sais je me demandais si..._je bégayais comme un débutant _, tu avais réussi à trouver quelqu'un avec la tête de castor que tu as ?

En deux seconde, j'ai vu les étoiles dans ses yeux disparaître. Et là je me sentais heureux, la rabaisser plus bas que terre me rendais extatique.

-Tais-toi donc sale fouine ! »

Ah je l'avais vraiment blessé. Tant mieux..

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Le bal de Fin d'année débute et ma cavalière m'emmerde déjà...

« Viens Drago on va danser.

-Non, vas me prendre un verre au bar.

-Tous ce que tu veux mon amour. »

Pourquoi je l'ai choisie celle-là déjà ? Je jette un léger regard sur ses formes, ah oui c'est vrai. Tiens mais regardons le Trio d'or. Tiens, ce ne serait donc qu'un Duo d'or ce soir ? Où est donc cette sang-de bourbe ? Surement en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Quoique...

Ah en faite j'avais tort, Granger est bien là. Accoudée au bar comme une ivrogne. Aller hop, un petit tour vers le bar ne devrais pas me faire de mal.

« Alors Granger pas trop déçue de ne pas être avec moi à cette soirée ?

-Oh mais c'est le Prince de Serpentard. Assis toi donc tu raconteras moins d'annerie.

-Je ne m'assiérais pas à côté de toi Sang de bourbe.

-Tu sais, parfois je me dis que mes parents sont mieux là-haut que dans un monde où les pourritures comme toi sont encore libre. Malefoy, je ne vois ce que tu fais encore là ? Ce soir, tu pourras toujours parler, essayer de me rabaisser pour te prouver que tu vaux quelque chose, ça ne marcheras pas car toi et moi savons. Nous savons que c'est toi le plus faible de nous deux, j'ai beau ne pas avoir d'argent, ni de parents, ni un physique avantageux ce sera toujours mieux que ce que tu porte sur ton avant bras gauche. Ai-je tort ? Tu sais très bien que non car après tout je suis Miss-je-sais-tout. Adieu Malefoy au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir. »

Ouch. Ça ça fait mal. Et je peux rien dire car ce n'est que pure vérité. Je la vois titubais vers la sortie. Je sens d'ici la gueule de bois qu'elle aura demain matin. Mais qu'importe ce n'est pas une sang de bourbe dans son genre qui va me gâcher la soirée.

La soirée se passe tranquillement. Je m'ennuie un peu, j'ai finalement accepté deux-trois danse avec la dinde. Mais là, je sens que j'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin d'air frais et d'une cigarette.

Je sors, sur les marches de l'entrée. Hermione Granger est là , en boule, les genoux sous son menton, les cheveux au vent, une larme scintille sur sa joue, glisse et tombe. Oui, à cette instant précis Hermione Granger est belle. Juste ça. Je m'assois à ses côtés tire une clope. Elle me la prend des mains. Ça ne me gène pas, j'en tire une autre. Elle a déjà allumé la sienne. Le plus bizarre de cette situation n'est pas que deux ennemis fument côte à côte, le plus bizarre est que cette scène c'est déjà produite, de nombreuse fois, peut-être trop de fois d'ailleurs. La première fois que je l'ai vu fumer on peut dire que j'étais choqué. C'était la veille de noël. Ça faisait un an que ses parents étaient morts. Ne me demandez pas comment je le sais car moi même je ne le sais pas. Et je l'avais vue tirer sur une clope près du feu dans notre salle commune. Au lieu, de partir, je m'étais assis à côté d'elle. Elle m'avais tendu son paquet. J'en avais pris une. Pas un mot, rien. Juste le silence. Le seul témoin de cette scène. Et comme toutes les autres fois, on n'a pas prononcé un mot, jamais. Sauf une fois, où elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, elle l'avait juste murmuré mais je l'ai entendus. Depuis, je joue avec elle. Je lui fais mal. En espérant qu'elle oublie. Il faut qu'elle oublie ses sentiments pour moi. L'histoire ne doit pas finir ainsi. Et là je parle, je brise les règles.

« Oublie moi. Ça vaut mieux. T'es pas pour moi, et je suis pas pour toi.

-Je sais. »

Je lui embrasse le front et je rentre à l'intérieur. Demain je quitte Poudlard pour toujours. Demain je pars, je m'en vais pour Salem aux États-Unis.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_10 ans plus tard_

Je me maris aujourd'hui. Je fais mon nœud cravate. Et je me regarde dans la glace, sans savoir pourquoi je pense à Hermione. Oui Hermione Granger. Pourquoi Hermione et pas Granger? Et bien on a grandis.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'espère que se sera elle qui arrivera vers moi le visage lumineux dans une robe blanche. Mais se sera pas elle. C'est avec Astoria Greengrass que je me mari. Elle est belle, riche et sang-pur et surtout elle m'a été promise dès sa naissance. Les temps ont changés certes mais pas les traditions. De plus Hermione est fiancée elle aussi c'était dans les titres ce matin. Elle est heureuse maintenant je crois. Et j'en suis heureux, vraiment. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si j'avais été moins bête étant ado'. Je ne me marierais pas maintenant. Je me marierais avec une femme que je pourrais aimer comme Hermione.

« -Drago, va te mettre devant l'hôtel s'il-te-plait. Le mage est déjà là.

-Oui mère, j'y vais. »

Je m'installe à ma place devant le mage. Je discute un peu avec Blaise, et là je la vois. Hermione Granger, dans une robe vaporeuse de couleur pèche. Elle semble flotter quand elle marche, elle s'approche de moi, me fais la bise et durant toute cette scène moi je reste là planté sans bouger.

« -Drago ça va ?

-Oui oui sa va. Mais Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis juste venue te dire que je suis heureuse pour toi. Je suis fière que tu es trouvé quelqu'un que t'aime. Moi, je vais te dire un petit secret. _Elle s'approche de moi et me murmure à l'oreille._ J'ai jamais pu faire ce que tu m'as demandé y a dix ans, j'ai jamais pu. Néanmoins je suis heureuse pour toi, Drago. Je … Je vais y aller. Après tout, je suis même pas invitée.

Elle me sourit. Et repars comme elle est arrivée. Elle a jamais pu. Elle m'aime encore. Je me marie, et elle m'aime encore. Je me tourne vers Blaise, pour être sûr que je ne l'ai pas rêvé mais à en juger par son expression, cette scène bien que sur réaliste c'est produite. La musique commence, je vois Astoria qui arrive, elle est magnifique, mais froide. C'est une beauté morte, comme ma mère. Une femme soumise, qui se pliera à tous ce que je lui dirait. Une femme sans caractère. Une femme bien qu'intelligente, ne le montrera pas. Une femme avec un masque. Une femme qui m'aime, parce que je suis Drago Malefoy, un sang pur et parce que je suis riche. Elle arrive à mes côtés. Je me tourne vers le mage. Il commence son discours. Et moi je pense aux derniers mots d'Hermione. Dieu que cette fille est chiante. Elle attends le début de la cérémonie pour venir me voir, m'annoncer qu'elle m'aime, et qu'elle est contente que je sois heureux. Mais elle est insupportable. Mais c'est elle. La seule qui réussissent là où les autres échoue, la seule qui puisse faire battre mon cœur, la seule qui puisse me faire mal. La seule qui m'aime pour mes défauts et mes qualités et non pour mon argent, mon sang et mon nom. La seule qui compte. La seule que j'aim…

« Drago Lucius Malefoy, voulez-vous Prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Astoria Juliette Greengrass ?

Et à cet instant, je commence à rigoler, mais pas un petit rire discret non ? Le vrai fou rire. Et je regarde Blaise, il a tout compris lui. Il comprend beaucoup de chose. Il comprend que je l'aime. Y c'est très bien ce qui va se passer dans cinq minutes quand j'aurais finis de rigoler. J'essaye de me calmer, mais j'y arrive pas, je vois mon père rouge de honte, ma mère qui se prend la tête entre les mains. Je vois Astoria qui me regarde comme un enragé. C'est bon je me calme.

-Non, non je veux pas l'épouser. C'est juste que je l'aime pas. _Je me tourne vers elle. Tu_ es belle, tu es intelligente, tu es une sang pure. Tu vas vite trouvée un remplaçant.

Je me tourne vers tous le monde et je souris. Je cours vers la sortie. Je passe les portes et je souris aux photographes. Je sais où elle sera. Je transplane à Poudlard, devenu musée de guerre. Elle est là, sur les marche de l'entrée, je m'assois à ses côtés comme d'habitude, tire deux clopes de mon paquet lui en tend une et en voyant qu'elle ne la prend pas je lève les yeux vers elle. Elle est choquée comme moi la première fois. Je lui met la clope dans la main. Allume la mienne. Je vois qu'elle secoue sa tête, son parfum de vanille vient me chatouiller le nez. Je vois enfin la fumée sortir de sa bouche.

« -Je ne l'aime pas. Je suis fiancée avec Victor Krum.

-Je sais. Je ne me suis pas marié. Je ne l'aimais pas.

-J'en suis désolée. C'est ma faute ?

-Oui et non… J'aime quelqu'un d'autre de toute façon.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui mais si je te le dis tu vas pas y croire.

-Dis toujours.

-Et si moi non plus j'avais pas pu oublier hein ? Et si moi aussi je voulais briser les règles. Si après tout on en avait rien à faire du destin.

-Et bien je serais d'accord avec toi. »

Je me suis levé. Je lui ai tendu ma main elle l'a pris. Nous avons transplanais, chez elle. Nous nous sommes embrassés comme si notre vie en dépendait. La suite ? L'amour, des baisers, des câlins, des disputes, des pleurs, des cris. La vie tout simplement.

* * *

En espèrant que cela vous ai plu ... =)

Morg aneOf84


End file.
